


Memories

by Truely_Trean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance bi, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truely_Trean/pseuds/Truely_Trean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance have just graduated high school! They have decided to take a 3 month road trip through America together. Prepare for the mischief, mayhem, and misfortune that is two teenage boys in love traveling through the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cat).



> This is a sample of Roses and Thorns. Most chapters will be 7000-8000 words long, this intro only being about 2500 words.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.”   
> ― Marilyn Monroe

The smell of Chile and Coco filled Keith’s nostrils. The chilly morning air swirled around him; the blankets and the body pressed against him filled him with warmth. Keith sat there, the big spoon with someone who had once been his greatest enemy. The person now his greatest friend. 

Lance was cute when he slept. His nose twitched, and he breathed calmly. Occasionally he would snuggle closer into Keith’s arms. Keith normally hated physical contact; he hated people touching him, but not Lance. With Lance he felt safe. 

So on this cold morning, he sat there his hand around Lance’s back; Lance snuggled up to him. The sounds of Lance’s family starting to get up reached his ears. He heard Lance’s sister showering, and his mom cooking breakfast. For now they were alone. Together, the world around them was going on, but everything here was frozen. Just like the cool air. Everything was perfect, as if from a story book. To Keith, Lance was the one good thing in a long road of misery. He was calm, while Keith was rage. He was fun when Keith was a bore. Lance was the other half of him.

The sound of the alarm clock blared. Just like that, Keith's perfect moment in time was shattered. Lance rolled out of his arms, muttering about how he hated mornings. His hand slapped the snooze button. Lance turned and looked at Keith, giving him a sleepy smile.

“Morning pretty boy.” He mumbled.

Keith leaned forward, melting into Lance. He kissed him, not wanting to let go of that perfect moment. He wanted to go back to the beauty of last night. He had to wait. He only had to wait a few hours, then they were free. They would be gone from here, for 3 months. Three months with the person who he was head over heels for, hopelessly in love with.

“Woah their. That right their is better than coffee,” murmured Lance.

The two of them broke away. Keith got up, and rummaged through Lance’s closet. Their tuxes lay on the ground, reminding him of the night before.

“Keith are you okay?” asked Lance.

Keith turned towards him, Lance's eyes were filled with concern. Keith’s heart throbbed, he fell apart every time Lance looked at him like that.

“I’m fine,” said Keith.

He grabbed a shirt and track shorts from Lance’s closet, and tugged them on. He turned towards lance.

“In fact, I’m more than okay. I’m ecstatic.”

He sat down on the bed, and crawled towards Lance. He cupped his hand around Lance’s face and the two started to kiss. With Lance, Keith could let everything out. Their wasn’t anything secret. The magic of the previous night, and the excitement for the future drived him; the idea that two of them would be together for so long filled with joy. Just the two of them, free. Lance broke away, giving him a wolfish grin.

“Woah their Keith,” He said, giving him one of his famous Lance grins, “I’m not complaining, but let’s wait till we get on the road. All right mullet?”

Keith pecked him on the lips, then got up.

“Alright fine, but you don’t get to pick the music. I’m not going to sit through seven hours of Beyonce.”

He heard Lance scoff.

“Excuse you, Beyonce is amazing. Well you don’t get to choose, otherwise we would only get MCR,” replied Lance.

While Keith couldn’t see his face, he knew he had on one of his famous shit eating grins. Keith went back to Lance’s closet, and grabbed one of his hoodies. He tucked his hair under the hood.

“I have to go. I need to get to home and finish packing. Pick me up at ten?” asked Keith.

“Of course pretty boy.” Said Lance.

He didn’t want to go. He wanted to climb back in bed, and watch the day go by with him. Keith didn't have that luxury yet, but soon he would. 

Keith walked over to Lance’s window. He blew Lance a kiss, and climbed out. Lance’s house was two stories high. The house had a huge oak tree, and the way it reached up you could jump on it and climb down. The only problem is that it was in front of dining room which had a giant glass window.

Keith shimmed down quickly and quietly. When he got in distance of the window, he checked to see if anyone was inside. Lance’s father was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking a morning cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Keith internally was swearing. He took a breath; he realized that the only way he would be able to get down would be to jump or Lance’s dad might see him. He took a deep breath and leaped. Fortunately Lance’s dad didn't see him. His feet gave him a decent shock as he slammed into the ground. He shook it off, and went to grab his bike. Keith started to ride home, memories of Lance and ideas of the future filling his head.

* * *

Lance sighed as Keith left. He knew he would see him soon. Without Keith here, he started to feel the morning chill. He got out of bed, and went into his closet. Lance tugged on a pajama shirt and boxers. He picked up Keith’s and his suits from last night. The smell of Keith radiated of it; a scent of warm honey and oak wood. He held his suit, knowing that while it was cliche he hated being away from Keith. Keith brought fire and love into his world of calm and ice.

A scrap of paper fell out of one of them. Lance picked it up, it was him and Keith at prom. The two of them had done a silly faces in a photo booth. His eyes drifted to the bottom one, with the two of them kissing. Lance smiled internally. He remembered the pounding sounds of prom. The giant flashing lights blinking like strobe lights. Him begging Keith to come get in the booth. The two of them crowding in. Keith lip locking him, melting in on him.

Sometimes he had trouble believing in himself. When he had first met Keith, he didn’t believe that someone like him would love someone like Lance, much less want to be friends. He knew he wasn’t important, smart, or strong; yet Keith still liked him. Some would say that he had tamed a wild fire, when in reality, all he had done was be there. Keith hadn't needed someone who could tame him, he needed someone to befriend him, to see the real him. Lance still didn’t understand everything about Keith, but from what he got Keith didn’t have a great upbringing. He hated to talk about his parents.

“Ewww!” 

Lance spun around his trance instantly being shattered. Memories of Keith faded away, as he turned bright red. He sister had opened his door, and was covering her eyes. She was squealing, as she ran down the hall.

“Oh grow up Samantha! I know you look at Ken naked!” Lance called down the hall.

“Lance!” boomed both of his parents.

Lance rolled his eyes. He ran back inside his room, and tugged on some pants. He threw on a hat, running down the stairs to grab breakfast. He took the stairs two steps at a time, flying down. 

Lance would miss his family, but he was excited. It was him and Keith. Just the two of them, for three months. He forced himself to stop thinking about Keith, and focus that he needed to take to his family.

He scooted onto one of the breakfast stools. His little sister sat in one of them, devouring her eggs. 

“Mijo!”

Lance turned and looked at his mom. She gave him a scolding look. 

“Eat. You have to leave for your trip in ten minutes.”

She handed him a plate with pancakes. They were golden with a thick dark brown syrup covering them like a sticky river. On the side were a few strawberries, and some whip cream. He knew it was a treat for graduating high school, and the fact that they wouldn’t be seeing each other for a while.

“Thank you mom!” Lance said estactilly. 

He dug in, devouring them. His sister gave him a look of disgust. Lance stopped eating for a second to stick his tongue out at her. She flicked porridge at him, getting it on his forehead. She started laughing, Lance rolled his eyes. He finished his pancakes, and took his dishes to the sink. He knew his mother would personally track him down, and kill him if he didn’t do his dishes.

“Hey Lance.” Lance put the dish he had been working on down, and turned  to face his little sister.

“I’m going to miss you.” She said softly, she running up to wrap her hands around his waist.

“Oh Sam, I’m going to-” He said stroking her head. He started laughing uncontrollably and fell to the floor.

She was tickling him, sporting a wild grin. Lance tried to fight back, but couldn’t.

“Got you!” She squealed.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She stopped tickling him, and helped him get up.

“I’m going to miss you too,” Lance said softly.

His sister rolled her eyes.

“I got to go now okay?” he looked her in the eyes.

She looked away. 

“Bye loser,” She said. You could hear the quiver of her lip.

“Bye crazy.” He picked her up, kissing her on her forehead.

As soon as he put her down, she ran out of the room. Lance ran back up to his room. He grabbed a hat and ran down to the drive way. He opened up the blue VW camper and threw his stuff inside it. He ran back up to grab a bag he had forgotten, and threw it in the back.

Lance had saved up most of his money from his part time job and various odd ends jobs to buy the camper. His uncle had an old one, and was willing to sell it to Lance. The thing got terrible gas mileage, and it was starting to fall apart, but it was theirs. Lance had stripped it down of most of it’s non essential stuff to make room for all the supplies. 

He started to run through the van to make sure everything was there that was supposed to be. He had packed camping supplies, and non perishable food items. There was a huge mattress in the back that the two could lay down on, a ton of blankets, and about half a dozen pillows. Lance brought along phone chargers, and some books to keep them entertained.

“Lance,” His mother said softly. She looked at him with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you are all grown up.” She threw her hands around him squeezing him. She was smaller then him, so she was hugging his waist.

Lance smiled down at her, and hugged her. He loved his mom, and appreciated everything that she had done.

“I still can't believe you talked me into letting you go on this trip,” She said softly.

“I really appreciate it,” Lance replied.

“Oh and tell your boyfriend I packed conditioner, his hair is very long and pretty.”

Lance froze up. His mom wasn’t supposed to know that Keith was coming along. She wasn’t even supposed to know about Keith at all.

“I don’t know what you're talking-”

His mother glared at him.

“Mijo, I’m no idiot. I shouldn't even let you to go after that, but hey you're now a adult. I have faith in you.” She gave him a look of sadness and teasing. He could tell she was trying to hold herself together for him.

“So, I packed you a care package,” She grabbed a small box, and threw it in the back of the van, “It has something you could want.” She winked at him.

“Mom!” screeched Lance.

She cackled. 

“Alright give your mom a kiss goodbye alright?”

Lance bent down, and she kissed him on the forehead, hugging him.

“I’m going to miss you,” She whispered softly. She was starting to cry.

“I’ll miss you more,” Lance replied

‘I’ll miss you most,” She said grining, tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away.

“Bye for now. I’ll see you in 3 months, and you better call with weekly updates!”

Lance grinned sheepishly.

“Of course mom.”

He climbed into the car. He fished the keys out of his pocket. They weighed heavy in his hands. He was about to go on the adventure of the lifetime, with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Lance was scared though. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to do this.

“No going back,” He muttered.

He stuck the key in the ignition, and turned the keys. After a few sputters, the van started up and he pulled out of the drive way. He looked at the house, for a final time. He wouldn’t see this place for another three months. Lance started to tear up, but he wiped them away smiling. 

“As one door closes, another opens,” He said quietly, barely able to hear himself over the hum of the engine.

He started the car down the road towards Keith’s house.

* * *

Keith’s breath was haggard. He was not in enough shape to peddle the five miles home in thirty minutes, especially not up hill. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, then snuck back into his house.

Unlike Lance’s house, Keith’s home was only one story. It as done in the traditional ranch styles with large windows, and big rooms. His room had a big window, that was easy to leave slightly open so he could get back in. 

Within a few minutes, he got back inside his house, and flopped down on his bed. Keith changed out of Lance’s clothes. He took them, and placed them in his bag. Keith left the bag open, knowing he would need to pack more. He left his room, and wandered through the house.  _ His house was empty _ , Keith sighed with relief. Not only was it the easiest to escape out of, but it was also his favorite. 

Keith wandered into the living room, seeing the pictures of his family. A few of them where your traditionally smiling family. Most of them were of him, and his awards he had won. His hand traced over the countless awards, prizes, and certificates he was supposed to be proud of. The things that were supposed to define him, to show that he was a success. They wouldn’t notice he was gone until it was too late.

Keith walked back into his room, and packed his clothes. He had few belongings he wanted to take. He checked his watch, Lance would be here soon. 

He zipped up his bag, and walked outside. He looked at his house, the place where he grew up in. He tried to muster a feeling of regret, yet he only felt free. Keith never wanted to be back here. Who he was before didn’t matter now, he would become someone new. Keith wouldn't be Keith Shirogane, he was Keith Kogane.

Lance pulled up beeping his horn loudly.

“Hey hot stuff,” Lance said as Keith climbed in.

He threw his stuff in the back, then pecked Lance on the cheek, grinning at Lance’s surprise.

“Let's go,” said Keith calmly. He was enjoying how Lance was all flustered.

“To adventure!” called out Lance.

“To adventure!” copied Keith.

Keith turned the radio on.

“Okay ladies now let’s get in for-”

Lance was already singing along. Keith rolled his eyes, and looked away out of the window. He watched the trees start to pass by. The town sign passed, telling him they were leaving sleepy old Arbol, New Mexico. Even with everything that had happened, Keith still had hope. This three month trip with Lance would be perfect.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! My name is Danny, and I love Klance and have no life! So let me give you this, a cheesy love story as bad as a John green novel! If you like, please bookmark and leave kudos.  
> My Tumblr is this: http://truelytrean.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
